


Clarence Can't Get Enough

by Juleviathan



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Consent Play, Dress Up, F/M, Face Slapping, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Painplay, Pet Play, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Roleplay, french maid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juleviathan/pseuds/Juleviathan
Summary: After his first day with Klara's pack of three live-in pet-playing partners, Clarence couldn't stop thinking about visiting again. He plans another scene, where he comes to apply for a maid position at her house. Klara dresses him up and makes him a slave to her "guard dogs."Note (and warning) on consent: All five characters are consenting participants in all sexual activity, however there are moments when Clarence pretends he doesn't want it as part of his kink. I'll be adding more chapters to this. It will eventually become a series of sexual scenes under this scenario.





	

After his day with Klara and her live-in pets, Clarence couldn’t get the possibilities out of his head. He outlined another scene, then revised his wording over and over and over before finally getting the nerve to send it to Mistress Klara. 

 

She responded an hour later, and soon planning was underway. Three days later, Clarence was driving to her house. He parked out front and grabbed his prop, a folder with his resume in it, then walked up to her house and knocked. He marvelled once again at how nice her house was. Klara was full of dichotomies. She was sweet and cute and small, but she was a Dom who preferred big and muscular people to submit to her. She stayed at home most of the time, but she definitely had money. She was clearly intelligent, but he never would have guessed she was a network security consultant and programmer until she told him. 

 

Her job was to sit at a computer and sift through complicated code. Sometimes Clarence wondered if she worked from home so she could have someone eat her out under her desk. Clarence wanted to be that someone, but she never let anyone touch her that she didn’t trust. She drew the line for him from day one. He would not see her body or touch her intimately until he earned it.

 

His thoughts had wandered, so when she came to the door wearing a white tea dress, he forgot what he was supposed to say.

 

“Hello,” she said with a smile and a hand on her hip. “Can I help you?”

 

“Oh,” Clarence stammered, trying to get into character, “I’m here about the job.”

 

“The… Maid job?” Klara asked with an eyebrow raised. She looked him up and down slowly and her expression turned curious. “Alright, come in,” she said as she opened the door wider for him. “Don’t mind my guard dogs. They just like to keep me safe.”

 

Clarence’s heart was beginning to beat a little faster. The scene had started. He was already wet and starting to get hard thinking about it, and it was awkward as he stepped into the house. Klara was such a good actress, but he was a novice. He didn’t know if he could do this. He was worried she would be disappointed if he messed up or broke character.

 

“Dogs?” He asked as she closed the door behind him. With the door closed, Yuri, Clint, and Jazz came out from a hallway on their hands and knees. They were human, obviously, but played dogs for Klara. They all had their reasons for giving up their lives and relinquishing their freedoms and responsibilities. Klara had the money to support them.

 

Clarence gasped as they came at him, causing him to step back until his back hit the door. They sniffed up and down his legs. Clint forced his nose into his crotch and his cheeks warmed and darkened. 

 

Klara giggled and moved into the kitchen. “If you let them sniff, they’ll relax and leave you alone. Do you want anything to drink?”

 

Clarence took a few shaky breaths as each dog took their turn sniffing invasively between his legs. They would all know now, after feeling his hardening cock against their faces, just how horny he was before the scene had officially started. “Uh… Yes, please. Water is fine,” he said quickly as the three dogs started to pull away. Clint and Jazz went into the living room space and started to wrestle on the carpet. Yuri moved to Klara’s legs and began to nuzzle affectionately and respectfully against her calf. 

 

Klara smiled and leaned down to ruffle Yuri’s hair before she moved to get two glasses of water together. “You can take a seat at the table,” she said with a motion towards it.

 

Clarence took a few deep breaths, then moved away from the door. He pulled a chair out and sat down, then carefully laid his folder down on the surface of the table. After Klara set a glass of water down in front of him, he picked it up and took a few sips while she moved to sit across from him. He cleared his throat and opened his folder. “I, uh… Have some experience in housekeeping.”

 

“It’s a little unconventional for a man to do this kind of work, isn’t it?” Klara asked, totally on script as always. She reached out and took the resume. She pretended to read it with a neutral expression on her face.

 

“I get that a lot,” Clarence said, wringing his hands in his lap. “This is the kind of work I found after high school, and I really like it.”

 

Klara nodded slowly. “Haven’t you thought about doing something else?”

 

“The job market isn’t good right now,” Clarence said with a soft laugh.

 

“So you’re desperate,” Klara inferred as she leaned back.

 

Clarence swallowed, then nodded. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

 

Klara smirked, then stood and moved to grab a large paper grocery bag from her countertop. “Unfortunately I only have one uniform. I’d like to see you work. I’ll pay you very well if you do what I need you to do,” she said, her voice dropping slightly with a suggestive tone.

 

Clarence stood and took the paper bag. “Thank you,” he said before looking down into it. He saw the frilly black and white maid outfit and felt his knees weaken slightly. “Uh… This is…”

 

“Do I need to repeat myself, Clarence?” Klara said with a soft smile. “Do what I need you to do, and I’ll make it worth your while. If you’re uninterested, you can leave now.”

 

Clarence looked up at her. Klara could be so persuasive, and she turned from sweet to dark so quickly it took his breath away. “Yes, ma’am,” he said quickly.

 

“Call me Mistress,” Klara said, straightening her back. “You can change in the bathroom down the hall to the left.”

 

“Yes… Mistress,” Clarence said before stepping away and hurrying to the bathroom. Once he had the door closed behind him, he let out a breath. He tried to imagine what his character would be thinking at this moment. He’d be scared, definitely, but desperate for money. 

 

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and pulled out the maid outfit. He shuddered as he looked at the top. It had a corset built into it, just sturdy enough to provide some shaping but not enough to restrict his breathing. He put it on carefully, tightening the cords in the back. It had two straps for his shoulders that wouldn’t tighten and hung off his arms. The corset was just barely short enough to reveal his nipples, and no amount of pulling it up would make it stay. When he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the way it made him look, with his waist tucked in, his shoulders exposed, and his cock hard between his legs, it put butterflies in his stomach.

 

He pulled the skirt up and found that it only covered anything if he let it rest as low as possible on his hips. It still revealed the bottom of his ass and did nothing to hide his hard-on. There were a pair of white panties in the bag, which he managed to tuck his cock into, though it was very uncomfortable. Next, he pulled on a pair of stockings and used an included garter belt to keep them up. Klara was merciful, because instead of high heels there were black flats in the box. Lastly, he put on the french maid headpiece glued onto a headband. 

 

He was so wet he’d already made a mess of his underwear. His blush had spread down to his shoulders and up his ears. He looked like a hot mess and he hadn’t even been fucked yet. Before he lost his nerve, he left the bathroom. He fussed with the bottom of the skirt, trying to keep it down as it tried to ride up. He stepped out of the hallway and looked at Klara with wide eyes. 

 

Klara was sitting at the table again, a mischievous smile on her red lips. “Oh, I’m so glad it fits,” she said as she motioned to the counter. “You can start by washing the marble.”

 

Clarence nodded and started towards it with somewhat jerky motions. “Yes, Mistress,” he said before he came to stand before the counter. She’d left him a cloth and some soap, so he wet it and started to scrub the countertop.

 

Klara got up and moved to watch him work. She stepped up behind him slowly, then came to stand at his side. She looked at his body more than his hands. “You really must be desperate,” Klara purred as she slid a hand under one of his arms. Her fingers latched onto one of his nipples and she started to pinch and twist it.

 

Clarence gasped and moaned, his motions stopping all at once. “Mistress,” he whined.

 

“Don’t stop working,” Klara said, her voice suddenly harsh and her fingers cruel. She pinched much harder to punish him. “I’m your Mistress. I can touch you however you want and you will keep working until I tell you to stop.”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Clarence whimpered as he willed his hand to keep moving.

 

His noises brought the attention of the dogs, who then came into the kitchen to investigate. Clint, always eager to be first, came up between Clarence’s legs and pushed them forcefully apart with his face.

 

Clarence yelped and pushed his legs together, then tried to step away from Clint. His nipple pulled free from Klara’s grasp, which was suddenly painful.

 

“Clint, back,” Klara commanded as she stepped closer to Clarence. She lifted her hand and brought it down across Clarence’s face, palm to cheek. Her hands were back on his chest in an instant before he could recover, and her fingers dug in and tugged painfully. “In this house, you obey me. You are below my guard dogs. I can touch you, they can touch you, and your job is to take it.”

 

Clarence grabbed the edge of the countertop and closed his eyes. His cheek stung so perfectly and he was powerless to stop Klara from hurting him. He wasn’t worried about acting anymore. She put him into the perfect headspace so easily. He nodded as he whimpered and moaned, unable to look at her or speak.

 

“Use your words, slut,” Klara said, dragging her fingernails slowly and painfully against his stretched nipples.

 

The pain made Clarence cry out and he snapped his eyes open. He was desperate to make her stop. “Yes, Mistress, please, Mistress,” he said, finally managing to meet eyes with her. “I’ll do anything you say, please stop,” he begged, his words quick and shaking.

 

Klara smiled and eased up on his chest, but switched to a gentler rolling and pinching motion instead of stopping altogether. “Good boy… Now are you going to do your job? One more mistake, and I’ll kick you out. Also… Don’t think that means you can just get a different job. I have friends and connections, and I’ll make sure everyone knows what a desperate little slut you are. No one will hire you.”

 

Clarence shuddered and nodded. “Yes, Mistress, I’ll be good.”

 

“Good,” Klara said as she slowly released his nipples. “Get back to work.” 

 

As Clarence moved to take the rag again, Klara moved behind him and slapped his ass hard with her hand, causing him to yelp. He made sure he didn’t jerk away, though. 

 

Klara moved to pet Clint. “Good boy… Release,” she said before moving and saying the same command to the other two dogs patiently waiting on the edge of the kitchen. The command allowed them to move again, and all three came for Clarence.

 

Clarence heard Clint behind him, and when he felt his face against the backs of his legs, he parted them obediently. While Clint sniffed him through his underwear, he kept rubbing down the marble countertop, but the invasive and pushy way his nose and lips rubbed against him was making his motions jerky. He felt him licking him through the thin cloth and felt his hot breath against him. It was driving him crazy. He pushed his hips back towards him and spread his legs more to give him better access, then glanced over at Klara for approval.

 

Klara was watching from a few feet away with a smirk on her face. “Now you’re getting it, slut… Just give in to all your darkest desires. You’re here to clean and be used. I think a little whore like you has secretly always wanted that, right?”

 

Clarence swallowed, then managed a quiet “Yes Mistress.” He was really starting to enjoy Clint’s mouth on him. The other two dogs had joined in, too. Jazz and Yuri had pushed themselves between his legs and the counter and were nuzzling and licking his cock through his panties. He moaned and shuddered as he worked, but he wasn’t doing much other than moving soap around with a rag. 

 

“Don’t forget to rinse, slut,” Klara said just as Clarence realized he wasn’t doing a good job at all. 

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said as he leaned over to the sink to rinse out the rag. Just as he had the water on, he felt either Jazz or Yuri pull his underwear down off his cock. Suddenly, he had their tongues and lips all over him. He let out a high-pitched moan and dropped the cloth in the sink.

 

The moan excited Clint, who started to gently bite and graze his teeth over his slick desperately. He growled, then grabbed hold of the cloth and tore it. With his slick finally exposed, he licked in hard and deep.

 

Clarence moaned helplessly and didn’t bother trying to pick up the rag. Feeling teeth made him want to close his legs, but he knew his place now. These dogs could do whatever they wanted to him. 

 

Jazz growled and jumped up so she could push him back.

 

Clarence stumbled, nearly tripping over Clint. He had to pull away from them to keep his balance, but they were back on him in a second, all trying to push or drag him down.

 

“They’re your priority,” Came Klara’s authoritative voice. “If they want your body, stop whatever you’re doing to give it to them.”

 

Clarence was pushed down onto his hands and knees and mounted in seconds. Clint was trying over and over to push his cock into him just by the motion of his hips. He was wet enough that if he got the right angle, he’d slip right in. “Mistress, please, I don’t want a dog to fuck me,” Clarence said as he tried to struggle away. 

 

“Take what you’re given, slut,” Klara barked. “And play with your nipples. I want you to make yourself hurt so you learn to like it. If you’re not rough enough, I’ll teach you, and you won’t like it,” she threatened.

 

Clarence whined, but lifted his hands to his chest. He didn’t have time to start playing with them before Clint’s cock finally found its mark. He thrust into him hard all at once. He felt his tip hit his limit hard, forcing a scream out of him. Clint only rested for a second before he started a brutal pace, fucking in and out of him in a way that had Clarence yelping and clawing at the floor.

 

“Don’t forget your nipples, whore,” Klara reminded him. “I have some beautiful silver clamps with teeth in my pocket. I can even attach some weights to them that’ll swing every time he fucks you. I’ll make you wear them all day.”

 

Clarence’s hands snapped back to his chest and he started to desperately pinch and tug on himself. He tried to angle his body to show Klara. 

 

“Good boy… I think this is the start of a wonderful new chapter in your life, Clarence. I’ll make sure all your bills are paid if you make sure my house is sparkling and my dogs are satisfied.”

 

Clarence whimpered and moaned as he pinched and twisted his nipples as hard as he dared and as Clint fucked him into the floor. He loved every second of this. He wanted more. He wanted to serve. He wanted to be property.

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems like it ends abruptly it's because the second chapter shifts into a different scene. Hope it's not irritating... I'll write the second chapter and post it soon. <3


End file.
